Not Perfect, huh?
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Sequel to Hagoromo's Backup Plan and Why Am I So Exceptional? The dust has settled and the war is over. It is time for everyone to finally come to terms with the fact that Itachi really isn't all that ordinary. Final installment of this little trilogy!


**Not Perfect, huh?**

 **Summary: Sequel to Hagoromo's Backup Plan and Why Am I So Exceptional? The dust has settled and the war is over. It is time for everyone to finally come to terms with the fact that Itachi really isn't all that ordinary.**

 **A/N: Final installment of this little trilogy! Please enjoy!**

The battle, and thus the war, didn't last that much longer after Uchiha Itachi, supposedly dead for good this time, had arrived with his also supposedly dead cousin, supposedly dead partner, the supposedly dead would be girlfriend of his other cousin, the supposedly dead Jiraiya of the three Legendary Sannin and the recently supposedly dead Hyuuga Neji to the battlefield. He took on Madara with frightening ease and the ancient Uchiha had to stop his whole not wanting to fight him nonsense when he realized Itachi was very vindictive when it came to his little brother. The result was still the same. By the time an exhausted Naruto and Sasuke returned from whatever dimension they had their final fight against Kaguya was, the war was over, Hashirama was scolding Madara while Tobirama was warily watching Uchiha Itachi. Kisame was on his right shoulder and Shisui was on his left, as if they were protecting him. Pfft. As if he needed it.

It took them a few hours to settle everyone down after that. The field on which they fought was utterly destroyed. There were seemingly countless dead and injured alike but still, the number of survivors was optimistic and the Five Kages couldn't help but be grateful. Jiraiya was stunned to learn that both Orochimaru and Kabuto had changed sides and was disappointed to hear what kind of person Obito had become, but seeing his student's students was a delight. Seeing his student himself even more so, as he had thought Minato lost to him for good when the man let the Shinigami swallow his soul in order to seal away the Kyuubi. There were many tearful greetings that followed. Naruto nearly cracked the old pervert's ribcage. Minato had then spent half an hour cuddling his students and Kakashi was perhaps the only one not awkward about it all. Rin had been dead, so she was a bit uncomfortable. Obito had just been fighting the other two, but they had apparently forgiven him and Kakashi was just glad to have almost everyone he had lost back.

Life was good, in that moment.

Unfortunately, though, all good things had to come to an end. The Edo Tensei had to be released and only Itachi knew how. He was the only one who could give Madara peace. Minato and Naruto had a tearful farewell before he entrusted his son to his teacher and to his students and had his goodbyes with them as well. He waved at the Allied Shinobi forces as Orochimaru released the Hokages at the same time Itachi released Madara and they all watched Hashirama and the oldest Uchiha present smile at each other one last time. Before Madara vanished, though, he turned to smirk teasingly at Itachi.

''Guess you were wrong, Itachi. You _are_ perfect.'' Those were his parting words, said only loud enough for the genius to hear and no one else. Itachi had scowled at him for it but that was that.

Now, the entire army was trekking back to Konoha, since it was the closest place big enough to contain everyone and everyone was eager to hear Itachi's tales of the world beyond, his duty and his creation to watch over Sasuke and Naruto so they don't start over the same brother conflict that has lasted for a millennium. Although the other revived members of his supposed, temporary team were getting plenty of attention as well. Suigetsu was trying to get Kisame to either fight him or to agree to train him, but the blue man was far more interested in exchanging glares and challenging looks with the second oldest Uchiha, who was acting almost like a guard dog for Itachi even as some of his old teammates from Shisui's time as an ANBU were trying to talk with him since they had missed him. Rin was getting plenty of attention from Obito and Kakashi, who still couldn't believe she was back. Kakashi had already apologized a hundred times to them both for Rin's death - and they _have_ counted, thank you very much - and then Rin had apologized to Kakashi for jumping in front of his attack and she explained to Obito the whole ordeal of her being forcefully made into the Sanbi's Jinchuuriki. Obito then had to forgive Kakashi and he apologized to the jonin before stirring the conversation towards Naruto.

Jiraiya had thrown his arms around his fellow Sannin as they walked back towards Konoha, telling Tsunade and Orochimaru _all_ about what it was like on the other side. He happily informed Tsunade that he had kicked Danzo's ass as soon as the old man appeared in the afterlife, but had been even faster yanked away by fuming Uchihas. He entertained them and the rest of those who despised Danzo with tales of how one Uchiha Fugaku in particular tortured the bastard for all that he'd done to his clan, to his family, _to his sons_. He sure as hell cheered Sasuke up with that story and Tsunade had a satisfied smirk on her face. It was obvious Danzo was in his own personal hell. Jiraiya grew a bit sad as he talked about his own students and how he spent time with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, but he had still had a small smile on his face. He would miss them but they were free of pain and together once more.

Neji was being bombarded by random hugs throughout the journey back to the village. Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Tenten and Lee, Gai with some assistance since he'd been injured quite bad... Everyone who was close to Neji hugged him, even Gaara. And Hinata wasn't all too sure but it had kind of looked to her like neither of the boys had wanted to let go to her. Neji was then asked what he had seen during his brief experience with death. He said he didn't get to see much since he had been quickly approached by Itachi - who was followed around by the Shinigami to help him find and get the people he wanted for his mission from Hagoromo - and taken away from the afterlife and into Hagoromo's little dimension. He still caught a glimpse of his father, mother and Hinata's and Hanabi's mother before he was taken away.

Naruto and Sasuke, while mostly not being able to even look at each other without blushing, kept _really_ close while they listened to the stories of the revived group. Naruto smiled a little when Rin and Jiraiya talked about Kushina and Sasuke was all smirks when he heard the treatment Danzo was getting. But both boys actually spent most of the trip throwing glances over to Itachi, both of them kind of expecting him to suddenly disappear again. It may seem irrational, but he _had_ kind of sort of died twice already so please excuse them if they were waiting for it to happen for the third time.

Kabuto, meanwhile, had gotten bored of all the stories and instead approached the older Uchiha brother, ignoring the glares that earned him from Sasuke, Kisame and Shisui. He came to walk by Itachi's left side, cutting off the older cousin much to Shisui's displeasure but he kept behind Itachi, eyes firmly locked on Kabuto as the glasses wearing snake sage addressed Itachi with a rather ... strange sentence.

"So," he began, earning himself Itachi's attention in the form of black eyes sliding sideways to glance at him from the corner of his eye. "Not perfect, huh?"

"Excuse me?" The genius questioned, not understanding what Kabuto was getting at. He stopped in the middle of the road and everyone quickly followed his lead. Kabuto just shrugged with a little smile.

"You said you're not perfect."

"Because I'm not." The Uchiha replied warily while the others watched in curiosity. Sasuke, at least, seems to have gotten what the strange little exchange was about and came to stand off to the side of the two men regarding each other as if it were a wild west duel.

"You sure about that, Nii-san?" Itachi's eyes turned to his little brother, an inquisitive black eyebrow elegantly arched. "Because what you did today _kind of_ contradicts your words."

Itachi resisted the urge to groan or roll his eyes when he finally understood what this was all about. Just before he was sent off by Hagoromo to help out in the war, he had been summoned back to the living world by Kabuto through the Edo Tensei. As such, he had fought Naruto-kun and Killer B before he managed to break free of the controlling factors of the Edo Tensei with the help of his crow who had Shisui's left eye in its socket before going after Kabuto to break the technique. He'd had an ... interesting conversation with his little brother while he still held Kabuto in the Izanami. Sasuke, and apparently a good chunk of the shinobi world, thought he was perfect due to his talents and intelligence. Which was stupid, as perfection doesn't exist. Nothing is _perfect_ , no matter what some people say. Itachi himself was most definitely not perfect. How can someone be perfect when they have killed their own clan, failed to keep their baby brother safe all the while _lying_ to him for half of his life? How can someone be perfect if they could not save their friend? Their _best friend_! If he was perfect, then he would have stopped this war _before_ it could even begin. He was not perfect. Far from it.

"Sasuke, I already told you. I'm _not_ perfect." The elder said with a sigh, bringing his hand to massage his temple. "I'm just - and I _can't_ believe I'm saying this - I'm just ... _exceptional_."

His wording immediately got him snickers from Kisame, who was then glared at with Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan into submission. Well, had he been anyone other than Hoshigaki Kisame, he might have been intimidated by the glare but Kisame was practically used and immune to it by now. Eight years of partnership and five of a relationship kind of did that. "So you finally accept it, eh, Itachi-san?" He teased, the glare that was directed at him becoming even more severe. Kisame just chuckled.

"What did you mean, by the way, when you said you were _made_ to make sure Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun don't end up killing each other?" Orochumaru had to ask, looking curiously towards the elder Uchiha brother that he had wanted to use as his vessel the first time around. He kind of wished to be as far away from him now as was physically possible. "I mean, _really,_ Itachi-kun. _Made_? How does that even work?"

"I honestly didn't want to find out so I never asked." The genius replied with a tired sigh. "I probably would have punched him if I found out. It's just a gut feeling." Shisui joined Kisame in his snickering this time around while Yamato and Kakashi just shook their heads. "And I meant I was apparently a contingency for the case scenario where Sasuke can't shake himself free from the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred."

"Yeah. Nasty thing." Shisui commented with a shudder. Naruto nodded gravely, having seen Sasuke at his worst. The second oldest Uchiha looked towards the youngest with exasperation. " _How_ exactly are you related to Itachi?"

"It's the other way around." Obito butted in with a snort. " _How_ is it that Itachi is so different from all the other Uchiha? Even you can't do half the crazy shit he can. Ow!" He yelped, massaging his abused head from where Itachi had thrown the blunt end of a kunai at it. "What the hell was that for!?" He demanded, whirling around to face the genius, only to blanch when he caught sight of Itachi's very strangely acquired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Don't curse. It's impolite." He chided and Obito stared at him slack jawed.

"You didn't have anything against Hidan's colorful dictionary!" He pointed out with an accusing glare. Itachi arched a challenging eyebrow.

"Did _Hidan_ do it in front of my otouto?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Nii-san!" Sasuke complained but was utterly ignored.

"That kid curses worse than Hidan!" The boy in questioned turned his own horrified and enraged Mangekyo Sharingan and Sharin-Rinnegan on the oldest Uchiha and Obito gulped.

"Why you little-"

"Sasuke," a stern voice called and Sasuke gulped this time, awkwardly turning to look at his older brother. "Who taught you to curse?" There was murder in those red eyes of his prodigious brother and everyone except Kisame and Shisui took a step away from him. After all, they were probably the only ones among the living who had never uttered a bad word in Sasuke's presence. Everyone else, though ...

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I'm not a child anymore, Itachi. I've heard far worse than anything you could imagine. I'm a killer and a missing nin. I'm not that little boy you left behind anymore."

"You're still my precious foolish little brother," the elder replied, crossing his arms authoritatively. "And seeing as how you have been acting since I left you behind that day, I have pretty good reason to treat you as though you're still only eight years old."

"Ooh! Buurn!"

"Shut up, Kisame."

"Yes, Itachi-san."

"Whipped."

"Like you're one to talk, Jiraiya!" Orochimaru huffed. "If Tsunade said sit, roll over and bark, you'd do it without hesitation."

"Bath house." The white haired man warned in a sing song voice and Orochimaru suddenly went a very interesting shade of red.

"You _promised_ you'd never mention that again!" The snake hissed while Tsunade mouthed 'bath house' to Jiraiya in confusion with an arched eyebrow. The pervert just grinned at his friends.

"Can we get back on topic?" Kabuto asked, breaking both interesting exchanges. "You know, the topic we started? About Itachi-kun being perfect?" He elaborated when he got a few confused glances. Itachi glared at him for bringing the topic back up.

"I am _not_ perfect." He repeated and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Itachi-san, I think you might actually need to look more often into a mirror because you've grown disillusional if you really think that way."

"He's just being humble." Shisui said while playing with Itachi's ponytail like he used to do when they were both younger. "Just like he was with being exceptional."

"I think Danzo would keel over if he heard you calling an Uchiha humble." Yamato mused rather seriously and it was Kakashi and Tsunade who were snickering now.

"I wonder what Tobirama would say," Tsunade added jokingly and Kabuto groaned as they once more veered off of track. Itachi wondered if he should pity the man.

"It just wasn't meant to be," he settled for saying as he patted the glasses wearing nin's shoulder. "That, or this proves that whatever you people are trying to say, I am still not perfect."

"Now you're just being _too_ humble, Uchiha Itachi." Everyone but said man nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard an old, amused and admonishing voice say from the tree line to the left before everyone but Sasuke, Naruto and those who had been just revived took out their weapons, readying to attack the person. Naruto's face brightened.

"Super Jii-chan!" The blond waved excitedly as the Sage of Six Paths himself left the tree line so everyone can see him. Many a jaws dropped, continuing the holiday of dropping jaws and gaping mouths spectacularly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow - in a very Indra manner, if Hagoromo was allowed to note - and Itachi didn't even bother with trying to surpass his groan. "What are you doing here, dattebayo?"

"I came to check up on you all. The tasks set before you were not easy ones. I wanted to make sure none of you were too badly injured." The old man answered, his eyes sweeping over the bodies of his sons' reincarnations and over Itachi. "I'm glad to see that you're all doing relatively fine. It seems my backup plan worked."

"What?" The two reincarnations questioned but were now utterly ignored in favor of the scowling long haired Uchiha.

"You did well, Uchiha Itachi. Exceptionally so."

"I _will_ punch you." Said genius warned seriously. "With the Susanoo. Right now."

Otsutsuki Hagoromo just chuckled good naturally at the promise but didn't take it to heart. Uchiha Itachi was too peaceful a person to do as he said. Not that he'd hesitate if his precious little brother was in any way endangered, but Hagoromo meant Sasuke no harm so he was safe. Well, unless he _really_ ticked Itachi off. "You must come to terms with your fate, Uchiha Itachi. You must accept _who you are_."

"Oh, I'm _well_ aware of _who I am_." Itachi replied with a long suffering sigh. "And you _changed_ my fate. I was supposed to die a villain. Then _he_ ," he pointedly glared at Obito, who innocently whistled as he looked the other way, rocking idly on his feet. "Went and told the world my secret-"

"Hey! I only told Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi!" The oldest Uchiha protested, but was expertly ignored.

"And suddenly I was a martyr of some sort and people felt _bad_ for ever calling me a murderer. Well, newsflash, I _am_ a Clan Killer. Just because I did it for the good of Konoha and all the future generations, to stop a _war_ , doesn't make it any less _true_. Then _you_ ," he pointed an accusing finger in a _very_ rude manner at the first Rinnegan user, earning an arched brunet eyebrow from said man. "Decided to mess with my plans just a bit more. You need better contingencies than dead men."

"I only see you as alive," the Otsutsuki snorted, levitating closer to Itachi. "I have placed all my bets on _you_ and you have not disappointed at all. In fact, you have _exceeded_ _**all**_ my expectations, repeatedly. You may have your flaws, but it is the way you accept them that not only makes you _exceptional_ but _perfect_ as well." Itachi opened his mouth to protest but Hagoromo shushed him. "You are humble, ingenious, wise, humble, skilled, the most _self-aware_ person I have ever seen. You are not arrogant or prideful. You hate war and would sacrifice _anything_ \- except your little brother - to preserve peace. You have suffered and lost but you have _never_ , even for an _instance_ , lost yourself. The word hatred does not exist for you and the word love is sacred. You do not expect gratitude for all that you have done. You do not judge others. You do not break deals and promises and vows. You are loyal. You are kind and gentle and determined and good. You are perceptive and calm and cool headed and generous and hard working. If I were to continue, we'd be here until the _next_ generation of reincarnations, if one even comes again. The point is, _Itachi_ , that you have started out as a half formed idea of how to stop my sons from messing up a third time and you have ended up becoming so much _more_. I designed you to be exceptional. You have become _perfect_ on your own."

Itachi, and many others, for that matter, were left gawking as Hagoromo bid them all farewell, wished them good luck and disappeared back into his dimension. For a good, long while, the entire Shinobi Alliance was left just gaping there, wide eyed and frozen from shock. Maybe it was what Hagoromo said and maybe it was his mere presence, but the fact of the matter was that no one moved or made a single sound for a good twenty minutes. The Uchiha brothers were the first to recover and Sasuke turned to his elder brother, a cheeky grin on his usually cold face and his words caused Itachi to roll his eyes heavenwards in fond exasperation.

"Not perfect, huh?"

 **OWARI**


End file.
